The Game of Truth Love & Hurt
by Dream.Believe.Dance.Sing
Summary: What if Tris & Four didn't live in the world of Divergent; what if they were just a bunch of high school kids waiting for something to happen? Meet Beatrice "Tris" Prior the orphan teen & Tobias "Four" Eaton who has experienced child abuse firsthand. Both with their dark, painful secrets locked away will they let each other into their hearts and receive the love they never had? T/M
1. 1: Another First Day

**The Game of Truth: **What if Tris and Four didn't live in the world of Divergent; what if they were just a bunch of high school kids waiting for something to happen? Meet Beatrice "Tris" Prior, the orphan teen and Tobias "Four" Eaton who has experienced child abuse firsthand. Both with their dark, painful secrets locked away, will they let each other into their hearts and receive the love they never had?

**Rating: **Teen/Mature for language and darker/suggestive themes.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So I'm . . Believe it or not, this isn't my first story on ; its my third. I was previously known as I'llBeWaitingAtYourDoor and I have written Percy Jackson and Goode Highschool, as well as Three Little Words which was a short little one shot. Percy Jackson and Goode Highschool was a story that received around 200 reviews, and really had lots of twists but I wasn't really proud of it, so I deleted it a while ago. I just deleted my one shot, changed my Pen name and decided to start over. Sorry to all of you who read and supported Percy Jackson and Goode Highschool, but I was just so angry with myself about if and I never really apologized. Anyway, although this isn't Percy Jackson, I'll promise that in the near future I'll write another PJO/THO fancfic :) Sorry if this kind of sucks; I haven't written in a while. Anyway, enough of this hideously long AN, let's get this started!**

**Enjoy reading, and remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**Tris.**

They all stare at me. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. My third high school in three years means that I've been through this exact situation twice already. Before that, I've changed schools every other year. People say high school is so much more different than elementary, but really I see no difference. I'm always the one that stands out at each and every school I go to so I'm not going to trick myself into believing that this school will be any different.

All of them look at me with curious yet cold eyes. I know exactly what those eyes mean; I've seen the same ones many times before. Other than the fact that I'm the new kid, the first thing they'll notice is my height. I'm sixteen, yet I barely reach five feet. The second thing they'll notice is how _thin_ I am, how my elbows and knees look like they stick out too much, and how everything is so _flat. _Then, they'll notice the clothes, how baggy and ragged they are. How the dull colours scream out 'Poor'. And finally, they'll notice me. To be more precise, my face. They notice how awkwardly high and pointy my cheekbones are, how my skin is too tightly stretched over my small face, how my nose is too long and big and how lifeless my eyes are. They'll stare at me for a full five minutes as I walk down the long, long hallway and as soon as I reach my locker, they'll go back to what they were doing before.

And I am right. That is exactly what they do. The minute my hand touches the cold metal lock, they turn around and the usual high school rowdiness returns. I turn my lock so I hit the right combination; 7, 40, 27. The metal door hinge screeches as I swing it open and I neatly stack up my books in the order of my periods. I hang my laminated schedule on the inside of the locker door, right above the mirror. For a fraction of a second, I catch my very own blue-gray eyes in the relfection, awfully too big compared to the rest of my face. I quickly snatch my history and biology book as well as a few pencils before slamming my locker. I close my eyes and rest against the locker, sinking to the floor. As I slowly pry open my eyes, I catch someone staring at me.

Strangely, it isn't the same kind of stare the hundreds of people used on me a few minutes ago. The person staring is a tall, intimidating guy with the body of a jock; he probably is even though he wasn't wearing a proud leather jacket like the jocks from my previous schools. His large muscle filled arms are crossed, his body leaning on the wall behind him. Without even blinking, he stares at me, not realizing I notice his squinted eyes. When he finally does, he quickly looks away, pretending that he didn't do anything of the sort and walks away to his next class.

For the first time in my life, I catch a guy staring at me by himself with that kind of expression. Not a disgusted expression, or a pitiful one but _warm _and somewhat _worried. _This is definitely a first. I quickly shake my head, trying to erase his face and existence from my head, but no matter what I do, I can't get his eyes out of my head.

Those, deep, cobalt blue eyes that takes the breathe out of me.

* * *

**AN: Okay. I know that was really incredibly short but I felt like it just had to end there. Don't worry though I have more that's written (and in my head). This is just the small introduction. I'll be uploading the second chapter soon after this, and I apologize again that this is so short and that almost half of it is my AN. Anyway, please review even thought this was so short; I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**Until next time~ ;)**


	2. 2: Blue Eyes, aka Four

**The Game of Truth: **What if Tris and Four didn't live in the world of Divergent; what if they were just a bunch of high school kids waiting for something to happen? Meet Beatrice "Tris" Prior, the orphan teen and Tobias "Four" Eaton who has experienced child abuse firsthand. Both with their dark, painful secrets locked away, will they let each other into their hearts and receive the love they never had?

**Rating: **Mature for language and darker/suggestive themes.

**Second Chapter let's go :) Oh, & for the sake of making my life easier, Tobias will only be a year older.**

* * *

**Tris.**

Dark. Blue. Eyes. Those stupid yet beautiful eyes have been driving me insane for the past three hours. Lunch has just ended, and Blue Eyes was nowhere to be found which means he probably isn't a junior. I mentally punch myself in the head: I shouldn't be thinking about boys right now. I need to get good grades, get into a good university and change my stupidly messed up life. Adding a boy into the equation would only screw things up even more.

People start to fill the once empty halls again. I quickly try to run to my locker before I get caught in the mob but it's too late; I'm already tangled in it. If only I was bigger, these rambunctious kids wouldn't have much of an effect on me. Though I may look weak, I like to think I'm not but deep inside, though I guess I am and really no one can blame me. That is, if you know me well enough, but these days the only one who does is Christina.

Christina and I are the same age, yet many people would think she was my older sister's friend but lucky for me, I don't have a sister. While I'm a frail, weak unattractive blonde, Christina is basically the opposite. When I stand next to her, I'm barely at her chin. All her body features are perfect; long legs, arms, and neck while having the right amount of fat in just the right places yet she still feels insecure. Christina in one word is simply _gorgeous_. If she wanted to, she could have a boyfriend any day, but her being Christina, has rejected every single guy that came up to her because she "just didn't have enough time". Now, why is _she _friends with _me?_ I still ask her that question from time to time, yet her answer is always "Because we're the same Tris. We're both so alone in this miserable world and people like us need to stay together." and that's when I would shut up. From the outside, we don't look like the same at all. Even our personalities aren't really similar, but they say when you don't have anything, you'll take anything too.

Christina's parents died in a car crash when she was only four. She wasn't in the car with them because she was at daycare and she always tells me she doesn't remember a thing. I always get the feeling that she's lying, but then again, Christina is one of the most honest people I know. Christina was living in the orphanage I was sent to for 5 years when I met her. We were both the only nine year old girls in the orphanage and we bonded like glue right at that moment. Christina, being the honest and open person she is, told me her story the day I met her, right on the spot. She literally said "Hi I'm Christina. I'm nine. My parents died in a car crash when I was four. What about you?" while extending her arm out. However, my story took months to get out. At first, Christina didn't understand why I wasn't open about it, but when I did tell her on that one night before Christmas, she finally understood. She had tears in her big, brown eyes and hugged me so tight telling me she understood my pain. That was the day when I fully trusted her.

A sudden push is what brings me back to reality. I tend to zone out a lot, and end up hurting myself afterwords. With my face flat on the ground, I can feel the weight of feet all over my body. Ugh. I swear they're doing this on purpose. With my free hand, I try to prop myself up, but that proves to be impossible as feet keep trampling over my head. No one seems to realize that they're stepping on the new kid until I see a hand right in front of me. Without knowing who's it is, I quickly take it and get up. I check to see if my books are ruined and I sigh in relief when I see they're in perfect condition. I must've been smiling at them or something because a deep voice asks me "Why are you smiling?"

I look up and it's him. His face is so close to mine I can see all of his features clearly. His dark brown hair that looks almost black, the slightly tan skin, the soft lips, sharp nose, scar on his chin and the eyes. The mesmerizing blue eyes that remind me of the beautiful night sky...

Then a waving hand. I nearly stumble backwards in reaction to it and look up again. The eyes. God damn it. Why does his eyes do that to me?

"Um, hi? I asked you why you were smiling when you were just run over by your entire grade?" He raises an eyebrow.

I open my mouth to talk when nothing comes out. I really hadn't said anything the entire day. I cough and look him straight in the eye. "I was just glad my books weren't destroyed during that..." I looked around at all the people in the hall. "...stampede."

"You're worrying about your books?" he seems really confused. "What about you? And your clothes..." he looked down at them.

I rolled my eyes. "I really couldn't care less about my clothes. And besides, you've seen how they originally were-" I grab the hem of my faded, dirt covered blue v neck. "- really not much of a difference."

"How would I know what you wore-" and then all of a sudden he looks slightly embarrassed, but only for a split second. "- you saw me didn't you. This morning." I nod.

"You saw that I saw you," I say, raising _my _eyebrow this time.

He sighs. "Well, what's your name?" he says, changing the topic completely.

I'm about to tell him when another voice shouts from the hall. "FOUR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER ROUND OF DETENTION!" and then a sound of hurried footsteps follows it.

He scratches his head. "Well I got to go... The name is Tobias, but everyone calls me Four. Um I guess I'll see you later...?" His eyes search for my name.

"Tris." A hint of a smile appears on his face.

"Tris." he says as if repeating it will make my name official. "Well I'll see you later Tris." he says with a pause that comes right before my name, like it doesn't belong in the sentence. Now he turns and runs away. I watch him from where I stand until he disappears past the corner. Without even realizing it, I smile and for once I let it stay there.

And I don't even know why.

* * *

**AN: So how was it? It isn't all that long but again; I just had to end it there. I think I'm going to make this story all Tris' POV, I'm not sure yet but one thing is sure: it's mostly going to be from her POV. Oh, and I know there are some questions as to what happened to her, but you'll find that out, pretty soon. You'll meet more characters soon enough and hopefully the chapters will be longer too.  
**

**Again, please review, follow, favourite, etc. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
